Need Title
by NO-PANTIES
Summary: AU the team meet Jacks new boyfriend. not sure if I should continue this so please let me know
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- if I owned torchwood...well the team would still be alive to start off with. **

**AN-i know its short but I haven't written anything and I thought I would give it a go please tell me what you think :)**

_Gwen has signed in_

_Jack has signed in_

**Gwen say: **hey jack didn't know you had msn!

**Jack says: **hello Gwen. I didn't my new boyfriend made me get it.

**Gwen says: **boyfriend! Ooooh tell me more!

**Jack says: **haha. Well he is tall, dark and handsome...and that's all I'm saying

**Gwen says: **oh don't be mean! Tell me more!

**Jack says: **fine! His welsh

**Gwen says: **ooh good choice!

**Jack says: **and you get to meet him on Saturday

**Gwen says:**...really when?

**Jack says: **at the unit fancy-dress thingy we have to go to

**Gwen says: **well if you're taking him then I'm taking Rhys

**Jack says: **fine by me just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid

**Gwen says: **he won't! By the way what are you going as?

**Jack says: **James Bond

**Gwen says: **really? Didn't know you were a fan

**Jack says: **Im not im only going as that so my boyfriend doesn't

**Gwen says: **why don't you want him to go as James Bond

**Jack says: **he wears suits to work so it wouldn't really be dressing up

**Gwen says: **aaah i see. Well i must be off Rhys has cooked dinner bye x

**Jack says: **see you tomorrow Gwen.

_Gwen has signed off_

_Jack has signed off _

**AN-you see that little review button there? Press it. You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN-sorry its been awhile but I'm currently doing exams at school and it was my last day ever today! I'm hoping updates will get faster as its half term now but I'm still going to school every now and then for catch up work and I need to revise for exams. so sorry if I'm a bit slow. _**

_Gwen has signed in _

_Toshiko has signed in_

**Toshiko says: **hello Gwen

**Gwen says: **hello hun! what are you up to?

**Toshiko says: **oh just trying to find what to wear fancy-dress party

**Gwen says: **same here what are you thinking of going as?

**Toshiko says: **well I thought of going as traditional Japanese dress but I thought that was too predictable so now I'm thinking either an anime character or a genie. What are you going as?

**Gwen says: **no idea! I can't seem to think of anything

**Toshiko says: **well if I go as an anime character you could go as a genie

**Gwen says: **oh thank you tosh that's brilliant!

**Toshiko says: **you're welcome. So what's Rhys going as.

**Gwen says: **a pirate! Got a fake parrot and everything.

**Toshiko say: **haha I'm sure you will both look great.

**Gwen says: **aww thanks tosh.

_Owen has signed in _

**Owen says: **hey tosh who are you going to the party with

**Toshiko say: **oh umm no one why?

**Owen says: **so do you want to go with me?

**Toshiko says: **oh ok then I guess .

**Owen says: **cool

_Owen has signed out_

**Gwen says: **that was weird!

**Toshiko says: **yeah. he just asks then leaves

**Gwen says: **yeah. and why did he ask you anyway?

**Toshiko says:**...well he needed someone to go with

**Gwen says: **he could of asked me

**Toshiko says: **maybe he thought your husband would be with you!

**Gwen says: **no need to get snappy tosh! I just think its weird that he asked you.

**Toshiko says: **why is that weird! if anything is weird its your behaviour right now!

_Toshiko has signed out_

_Jack has signed in _

**Jack says: **hey gwen why are you still at the hub?

**Gwen says: **could ask you the same thing

**Jack says: **im leaving in a minute going to have a romantic dinner with my lover.

**Gwen says: **gah! I can see your grin from here! well have fun I best be off now have fun x

**Jack says: **bye gwen x

_Gwen has signed out _

_Jack has signed out_

* * *

><p>Owen was, for once, at home rummaging through his wardrobe in the hopes of finding a costume good enough to impress Toshiko. <em>wait!, <em>he thought, _why am I trying to impress tosh!._

he slammed the wardrobe door and through himself onto his bed. _maybe Jack has something I can wear._

* * *

><p>Toshiko was at home as usual, going over the final details of her costume. <em>stupid Gwen!. does she not think I'm good enough for Owen!. <em>she very angrily threw her costume back into its bag and buried herself under her covers for the night.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat on the end of her bed getting ready for the night. <em>I cant believe Jack has a boyfriend.<em>she thought. _I cant believe Owen asked Tosh to the party. Am I really that distant from the group?_

she climbed into bed and let Rhys's soft snores drift her off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ianto Jones lay awake in bed. he couldnt help but dread going to the unit party. sure he would be with his lover and his friends. but that didnt stop the worry of what his boyfriends friends would think of him.<p>

He slowly settled listening to the sleeping captains heartbeat beneath his head.


	3. AN please read

**Really sorry that this isn't an update but I have been really busy with exams and family and loads of other random stuff getting in the way!**

**I am now determined to update soon I should have another chapter up by Friday at the latest! I promise.**

**If anyone has any ideas or requests for the next chapter can you please add me on Facebook my name on there is "Bunny Shock" my Fanfiction messages are playing up so I can't read all of them and I can't reply to them either so please contact me on there.**

**Really sorry for the wait and please send me your ideas I will make sure to add them in the story and dedicate that chapter to the person who had the idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-warning gwenbashing.**

**really sorry about how crappy this is but I wanted to put something up and i have been having problems with me hands lately **

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen says:<strong> Hi jack! How was your romantic dinner?

**Jack says: **ummm this isn't jack sorry

**Gwen says:? **Who are you then? You're on jack's computer!

**Jack says: **I'm Jacks boyfriend.

**Gwen says: **oooooh finally get to meet you then! My names Gwen.

**Jack says: **You haven't met me and I got the name from your IM title.

**Gwen says: **ok? You seem a bit annoyed are you ok?

**Jack says: **why should you care you don't even know me.

**Gwen says: **and yet that apparently gives you the right to be snappy with me!

**Jack says: **I can't be snappy with you, your just reading the sentences that way.

**Gwen says: **I don't think I like the way you're talking to me.

**Jack says: **I'm not talking I'm typing there is a difference.

**Gwen says: **there's no need to be so patronising!

**Jack says: **I'm not, I'm merely typing in a way for you to understand.

**Gwen says: **I can't believe jacks dating someone so mean!

**Jack says: **I'm not mean, just honest.

**Gwen says: **I'm letting jack know about this.

**Jack says: **You like doing that don't you?

**Gwen says: **doing what!

**Jack says: **ruining people's lives

**Gwen says: **WHAT?

**Jack says: **can you not read?

**Gwen says: **I can read fine thank you! And I have never ruined anyone's life!

**Jack says: **well you wouldn't notice

**Gwen says: **ok then whose life did I ruin?

**Jack says: **God only knows, the list is probably endless

**Gwen says: **HOW DARE YOU!

**Jack says: **what? I'm merely stating a fact

**Gwen says: **who are you!

**Jack says: **goodbye miss cooper.

_Jack has signed out_

* * *

><p>Gwen shut down the computer feeling very angry.<p>

she got changed and climbed into bed next to a snoring Rhys, it wasnt until she started drifting off that she realised something.

she had never mentioned her last name.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jack has signed in**_

_**Owen has signed in**_

_**Gwen has signed in**_

**Owen says:** jack I need something to wear for the fancy dress party!

**Jack says: **You do realise we only have until tonight to get ready?

**Owen says: **I know! Just help me!

**Jack says: **alright I'm sure I can find you something in my walk in wardrobe

**Owen says: **…..are you sure you're a man?

**Jack says: **ask my boyfriend, he will tell you I'm all man! ;)

**Owen says: **…..eeeww

**Jack says: **haha! Come to my office later I will find you something.

**Owen says: **cheers mate

_**Owen has signed out**_

**Gwen says: **I need to talk to you.

**Jack says: **sure what's up?

**Gwen says: **I spoke to your boyfriend last night…I don't think you should date him

**Jack says: **yeah thanks "mum" what makes you say that? You don't even know him!

**Gwen says: **he was very patronising and nasty when I spoke to him, I'm just trying to look out for you.

**Jack says: **you got any proof of that?

**Gwen says: **what? I'm not lying!

**Jack says: **really because I know his not like that

**Gwen says: **Jack! I'm telling the truth! And that's not all

**Jack says: **oh really! What else are you going to accuse him of then?

**Gwen says:** I'm not accusing him of anything! And what he said really worried me!

**Jack says: **bye gwen

_**Jack has signed out**_

Jack couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked into the hospital room.

"Hey" he pressed a chaste kiss to the young man's cheek. "Hey, I thought you were at work?" Jack climbed into the bed next to him careful not to shake the bed too much. "Yeah I came here for lunch" there was a cry from the crib next to the bed "Hey Nicky" Jack cooed as he scooped the gurgling baby into his arms.

The young man watched fondly as his lover babbled away to his baby.

"you know sometimes I think you like Nicky more than me" he pouted, Jack grinned "that's not true, I'm pretty fond of his daddy too" he pulled the man into his arms as he kissed him.

Suddenly Jacks phone rang "hey…yeah…I went out, I'll be back soon…ok I won't forget…bye"

He shut the phone "who was that?" "Owen, from work, he wanted to make sure I could find him a costume for the party" "oh, well you better get going" Jack pouted "but I only just got here" the young man would have kissed him if it wasn't for the baby hanging onto Jacks nose. "you need to get back to work, and I'm going to see you at the party anyway" they kissed again before Jack walked out and headed for the front door of the hospital


End file.
